1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that displays a focusing image for verification during an autofocus operation performed by a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A contrast-detect autofocus (AF) function has been employed by various types of digital cameras where, in general, a focusing image is temporarily displayed on a monitor of the camera for a photographer to check whether or not the image is adequately in focus. However, the size of the monitor provided on the camera is usually not sufficient for a photographer to verify the quality or conditions of the focusing image when the entire image is displayed on the display. In order to overcome such problems, a camera disclosed in KOKAI 2004-242010 enlarges an area with the highest degree of focusing and further indicates a subarea within the enlarged image having the highest focusing degree by framing the subarea.